Hero's
by Blackness
Summary: A quiet night shift gives Lofty and Dom a chance to talk about super hero's both real and imaginary and realise just how well they knew each other. (Dofty)


HERO'S

 **Thank you Naomi285 for the idea about Dom's super hero.**

 **It's a slow night. Lofty and Dom have a chance to talk. They have just treated a little boy who talked about his favourite hero which leads to the following fun but heart felt discussion about super hero's. This is after the shooting, but before they are a couple.**

"So whose your favourite superhero?" Lofty asked Dom

"Hmmm….I don't know. One of the turtles maybe, I mean all that sword play. It was Iron man until, well things went down hill with Isaac. How about you?"

"Well, I like the Hulk, I mean the two personalities, his super smart and when his angry he can't control his temper" Lofty said thoughtfully

"That doesn't seem like you at all" Dom said surprised

"I did dress up as the hulk once, ended up slipping over in the rain, green body paint everywhere" Lofty said with a smile. Dom chuckled at that

"Hm...what superhero do you think I am like?" Lofty asked Dom

"You? I think your like...now don't take this the wrong way, Raven, or Jean Grey maybe"

"Raven? I should be offended but I am to intrigued" Lofty answered

"Well, OK she's not a very optimistic person, in that sense you are more like Starfire, but she has the power to heal with her mind, right? When people are in pain she heals them especially emotional pain and she takes it all on herself...I don't know how she manages to offload it, but she's always there for you, which is kind of like you, you know when I am in a mood, or someone is upset, and you do you best to listen, and sometimes I think that's a power of healing, they are the most compassionate people, but also the most lonely which also seems to reflect yourself, plus maybe you make things move with your mind, like Jean Grey which is why you keep falling over things" Dom finished with a smile.

"OK I can work with those reasons, You know she has to meditate in order to control those feelings?" Lofty said

"Really? Huh. Cool I guess. Who would you say I was most like?" Dom asked intrigued

"Batman" Said Lofty after a moments hesitations

"A millionaire playboy with an alternative super hero persona? I am intrigued."

"Well...your smart, Batman's smart. Plus he has no super powers to speak of, his in good physical condition like yourself, his like a detective which is part of your job as a doctor, but you also use clues to make dedications, though you don't like violence I recon you could defend yourself and others if you had to..."

"Not s sure about that one" Said Dom thinking of Isaac and Fredrick

"...and you seem like the kind of guy to go mad at someone who would hurt people, you can also be a little intimidating and through no fault of your own have issues with trusting people"

"Wow, you gave that some thought. I wouldn't mind the alternate ego's though and the technology, not to mention driving a bat mobile"

"Yeah that would be kind of cool" Lofty smiled relieved he hadn't over stepped the imaginary boundary lines between us.

"OK Real life super hero from the hospital," Dom said with a smile

"Charlie Fairhead hands down." Lofty said without hesitation

"I've heard about him, his like a Holby legend" Dom said with a smile

"His amazing, His like a real life superhero. His driven me mad with how many times he put himself at risk but he still did it. He looks after his staff. He takes care of even the oddest patients. I mean his like a hero, he jumped into a cold lake to save a doctor, his always doing selfless things. One day I really hope to be like him.  
His always calm and keeps it together. He tells you what you need to hear. He never lets you down or gets annoyed and frustrated and the team always comes first. How about you?"

As Dom listened to Lofty talk, he could see a lot of similarities between the two if Lofty's description was accurate and he didn't seem to know it. Dom smiled a little at that thought.

"Doctor? I strive to work hard like Arthur would have done, he was...he was a great doctor even as a junior" Dom answered quietly. A lot of what he had achieved, he'd felt Arthur was pushing him to achieve these things.

"I never got a chance to meet him, but from what I have seen your a pretty good doctor yourself, I mean he sounds like a great guy, but his not you. Have you, I don't know thought about following what you want?"

"That's a bit of a deep question?" Dom answered

"Yeah, sorry you don't have to answer" Lofty replied before glancing around the ward to make sure everyone was still resting.

"No I guess, when I started working I was...well different to how I am now, I don't even think you would have chosen to spend time with me. I was ambitious and happily pushed anyone out of my way who stopped me, I hurt people Lofty, some things I really regret doing. Arthur changed me in a lot of ways. He was honest, he didn't fall for my charms, he was never underhanded..."

"Sounds genuinely a great guy" Said Lofty

"OK How about we narrow it down, on this ward who do you admire? 1,2,3..."

"Sacha" they both said quietly at the same time before quietly laughing trying not to disturb the patients

"Come on, his amazing. His one of a kind." Said Dom

"His kinda like Charlie, I have so much respect for him, and he doesn't hurt people, he tries to get to know patients.." Lofty continued

"Or seems to get angry if you go off key.." Dom replied

"Or if your clumsy and make mistakes..." lofty finished with a smile

"True, Hm" Dom said "plus you can talk to him"

They both went off to check on the patients before returning to their posts

"Mr Applegath's temperature is a little high, can you do half hourly obs on him" Dom asked

"Sure" Lofty answered

"You seem kind of quiet" Lofty said when they sat in silence for 30 minutes wrting notes

"One day, I would like someone to want to be like me" Dom said "You know the way we admire Sasha, When I deserve it"

The rest of the night went quietly. Both lost in their own thoughts. As they were both working the same shift, they needed to take separate breaks. Lofty was busy during his break time, he went to Sachas office, and connected his phone. He uploaded and printed off a picture. Once that was done and the computer was turned off, he began to draw. He nibbled on his food as he drew. When he was happy with the job, he smiled and noted his break was almost over, He went into the locker room to change, and stuck the picture on Dom's locker with a smile before returning to his station. Dom smiled in greeting, before heading off for his lunch, opting to have it in the staffroom in case anything happened. When he finished lunch he went to his locker to grab an energy drink when he saw the picture stuck to his locker. It was a photo of his face, on an awkwardly drawn superheros body with a suit and cloak

"Super Dom" Was written under in Lofty's messy handwriting. Dom laughed at the picture, and smiled at the title. He took the picture and returned to the nurses station to find Lofty by Mr. Applegaths bed. He was beckoned over and with the look on Lofty's he forgot about the drawing

"His temperature had risen by another degree" Lofty reported

"Right" Dom said looking at his chart "Let's give him 1mg IV paracetamol and continue to monitor, we could be looking at an infection if his temperature rises further"

"OK" Lofty said

He collected the drug, drew it up, got Dom to check it before it was administered. They both returned to the Nurses station and continued to observe.

"So Super Dom huh?" Dom said with a smile pointing to the picture on the desk

"Yep," Answered Lofty shyly "Couldn't think of anything more original"

"So what are my super powers?" Dom asked with a wide smile

"Super intelligence.." Lofty began

"Obviously" replied Dom

"resourcefulness and resilience" Continued Lofty

"How'd you figure that?" Dom asked confused

"You find a way to get things done, and with everything you have been through this year, you are resilient. You obviously have advanced regenerative powers..." Lofty continued

"Yeah?" Dom asked

"Obviously egotistic" Lofty said nudging his shoulder "Quietly snide and sarcastic, with super sonic hearing to hear all gossip in the hospital but with the complicity to love with everything he has."

"What do you think he needs to work on...what's one of his weaknesses?" asked Dom "I mean every super hero has a weakness"

"His inability to trust, through no fault of his own" Lofty answered quietly "at times makes it hard for him to be a team player"

Dom listened to Lofty. He was quite impressed with Lofty's reasoning.

"He does trust you know, you just...have to be worthy" He finished

"Hm..." Lofty finished with a smile

They went over to check Mr Applegarth, whose temperature remained the same

"Right, I think we need to get antibiotics in him, does he have any allergies?" Dom asked Lofty as he checked the chart

"Penicillin" Responded Lofty

"OK Mr. Applegarth" Dom said quietly waking him up

"Mm..what doctor" He said

"We think you have an infection, as a precaution I am going to give you antibiotics"

"S'ok" he sleepily responded

"Can you stay away sir, just why we do this" Dom asked "I'm just going to get the drugs, keep an eye on him"  
Lofty stood quietly by his side talking quietly to him while Dom got the medication

"OK so as you are allergic to penicillin, we are going to give you Tetracyclines due to your penicillin allergy. 500Mg please nurse Chiltern"

They administered the antibiotics before making Mr. Applegarth comfortable who was moaning about being woken up.

"Can't say I blame him, its 4.30am" Said Lofty with a smile

"True, so back to our conversation..." Do said as they sat at the nurses station

"Yeah I thought we had finished" "

"You can be a hero too, what would your name be?"

"Loftyman" Lofty answered after a moment of hesitation "Because of my love of being n high places"

"How did you get that name?" Dom asked curiously

"I hid in a loft, that my friends at the time had rented from my father, hence the nickname which I kind of like"

Dom chuckled after a moments thought

"OK and your super powers?" Dom said

"You tell me" Lofty said with a smile

"Hmm...well your intuitive to peoples needs and you have a desire to help anyone regardless of what they have done, you are definitely an empath and you guide people who are lost or frightened. Like I said earlier I don't know how but you take on other peoples pain, and somehow deal with it...you are unfailingly kind. I mean during you know, with Fredrick, you kept people calm, while I was...well"

"Scared for your life?" Lofty said quietly "Which isn't a bad thing"

"Like Jean Grey" Dom continued ignoring the last comment "in the latest Xmen film you would be able to draw people back from a dark place, that's why I told you about the list, I think you are already a super hero too" Dom finished shyly

"Thanks, I know who I am going to when I need a reference" Lofty replied with a shy smile "but you really think that?" He asked with a hopeful tone

"I do, I just...well don't often get to tell you. Your weakness though is definitely you endearing habit of dropping things, tripping over air, which is also a rare talent indeed" Dom said nudging Lofty's shoulder with a smile

"Well falling over nothing is indeed a gift" Lofty said with a shy smile "I am pretty good at that skill"

"And sometimes your ability to try to help..." Dom started

"But end up messing up further" Answered Lofty

"Hey every hero has a weakness..." Dom said with a smile "...but then you wouldn't be Lofty"

Lofty smiled softly at that. He liked how things were developing between him and Dom. They continued their conversation in more general terms until the end of their shift. Both went home with a smile on their faces. They were both Hero's! A super Dov and A Super Nurse. XX


End file.
